Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are common display devices utilized in various applications, such as display devices of notebook computers. LCDs can be black-and-white, or color, among other configurations. Existing LCDs can display an image when in an active state. This active state is generally achieved by supplying electrical energy to the LCD. When the energy is removed, the LCD fades to a uniform appearance or inactive state. Thus, current LCDs display useful images only as long as they are activated or otherwise supplied with energy.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing advantageous LCDs and LCD systems and methods.